


The Courtship

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Throki - Fandom, altenrate universe, centuar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Centaur, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the artwork of http://florbe91.tumblr.com/ </p><p>WHO THEN WENT AND DRAW MORE ARTWORK BECAUSE ?SHE? LIKED MY FIC!! *emotional crying*</p><p>The nomadic Belgian tribe and the forest dwelling Friesians have been at war for decades. Now, with the wedding of their children, Laufey and Odin hope to forge a lasting peace. Thor is amiable enough, even if his new mate is a stallion, but when the new bride runs off during the wedding feast, he looses his temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****Thor pranced back and forth at the head of the aisle, his blood still pumping strong. His father, the Stallion Lord Odin stood next to him, looking as auspicious as ever. This was a good day, a day to be proud. So why did the leaders of their heard look so dour?

Thor, for his part, was eagerly awaiting the appearance of his new bride. He had fought the Friesian tribe in battle, and was impressed with their stamina and speed. Of course this was no match for the raw power of the Belgian centaurs. But it was a worthy trait none the less. He looked forward to seeing if the mare he was to be wedded to had the same stamina in rut.

A great deal of bargaining and treaties had gone into this day. Their people did note keep documents or paper scrolls like the humans did, but their memories were long and detailed. The heard stallions had spent weeks negotiating this truce after nearly fifteen summers of war through plain and forests. A marriage between the leader of the Belgian troops and a fine mare gifted in the magical bloodlines of the Friesian was all that was left to solidify this new union.

Many of the herd had gathered to witness their joining. The plains quaked under all their hoof beats as the two tribes danced back and forth with one another. It was not a friendly association. It rather showed just how high their nerves were to be confronted with their enemies on neutral ground. No one would break the peace, but that did not mean there would be friendly associations.

Finally the Friesian delegation arrives with all the pomp and circumstance their tribe held so dear. All animosity aside, they were a magnificent side as the cantered down the archways made from bound sheaves of wheat and grass. Thor felt his blood stir hotly as he looked over the females of the tribe, wondering which one was meant for him. His father had not introduced him to the daughter of Laufey yet, and the mystery made it all seem far more enticing.

So it was something of a shock when he spotted Laufey walking next to a fine young stallion with all the decoration of a new bride.

Thor chuffed and looked to Odin, who cast him a warning glance to settle himself. “Father…” he said under his breath.

“Be calm. All is as it should be.” Odin said sharply and opened his arms in the traditional welcoming gesture. Laufey did not look pleased to see his old enemy, but at least he was acting civil.

Thor looked the young stallion up and down. The Friesian breed were long limbed with smooth, rich muscles that moved gracefully when they ran. This one was no exception. He was a magnificent specimen of the centaur breed, even if he did seem to never take his eyes towards his intended.

Suddenly the creature turned to him, brilliant green eyes flashing with hatred…and a little fear.

Thor felt his loins stir. Perhaps this would be well enough.

***

The Belgian tribe were expert brewers of ale.

And also expert drinkers.

Thor was well soused when he realized he could not spot the young stallion introduced to him as Loki. He trotted about the crowd for a moment, and when he could not spot the creature he frowned. “Volstagg!” He called to the portly warrior. “Volstagg have you seen my…err…bride?”

“I have not my prince. Is it possible you could have lost him already?”

“I hardly see how. Even for a stallion, he was a fine gait.” Fandral said and kicked his front leg eagerly. “I prefer mares but be that as it may I could not say no to a rut with that one.”

“I saw him a few moments ago.” Sif said, shoving Fandral out of the way. “Your new ‘bride’ does not appear eager, Thor. He galloped off over the hill.”

Thor gave an irritated knicker and turned to catch the stallions scent on the wind. He ignored the wedding guests, shoving past them till he got far enough out that he could kick into a gallop. The night air was warm and sweet on the field of golden wheat and as he looked out, he could see a pale figure in the distance, running fast as it could. With a growl on his lip, Thor reared and let out a rancorous sound of displeasure, hurrying after his bride.

Loki could hear the thundering hoof beats approaching him. He looked back over his haunches and panic hit him. He pushed his legs for speed. Frisians were fleet footed to be sure, but the Belgians had heavy endurance. If he didn’t find a forest soon, he’d never loose him. The two stallions ran till they worked up a lather on their backs and Loki realized he had no idea where he was. He paused at the top of a hill, looking desperately for any sign of trees or shelter from his angry husband.

But there was none, and the powerful, muscular gallop of Thor was nearly upon him.

Fear gripped him so tightly that he reared and bucked as the blond centaur approached. Thor’s reaction was instinctual, returning the aggressive gesture. Their hooves snapped and slammed against the other, pushing the two away. Loki panted breathlessly, his hands glowing green with magic. His new spouse would have none of it though. He kicked into the side and grabbed Loki’s hands, pulling them away so that they were no longer aimed at him.

“No!” Loki yelled, shaking terribly. “NO!” he began to struggle, trying not to cry. The Frisians had always mocked his tears, calling him weak hearted.

Thor paused as he saw the moisture in those pretty eyes. He thought back on the many battle he’d fought against his spouses tribe. How his name was synonymous with slaughter amongst them. Could it be this frail son of their tribe was frightened of him? He turned Loki loose, unwilling to bring him harm. The black coat shone in the moon light as he took a few steps back. “Shuuuu.” Thor said, crouching a little as Loki covered himself. “Shuuu little bride. I will not harm you.”

Loki steeled himself. “I won’t be your bride! I won’t wed some filthy, brutish Belgian thug!”

Thor’s pride made him chuff, and he cantered back and forth in front of the black stallion. “I am no thug. I am a warrior for my people.” He insisted. “And why should you not wish to be my bride? You are fair enough. I am not displeased, though I would have preferred a mare.”

Loki snorted and kicked out his back legs angrily. “I am a shaman of my people. I was forced to wed you for peace alone! I will not be made to rut and be mounted by you!”

The Belgian warrior moved forward. “Why are you frightened of me? I have done nothing to harm you?”

“I am not afraid!” Loki barked, giving a screech of challenge. “But I have watched you Belgians leave the battlefield strewn with Frisian dead! I won’t be your next conquest! I won’t!”

Thor looked at the ferocity there. He could easily subdue his errant bride. But that wouldn’t be well done. Besides, then what? Drag him back to the humiliation of them both? Force him to be mounted? Thor would fight those who rose against him, but the idea of demanding his wedding night with Loki was so distasteful he scrunched his face and flicked his tail hatefully. Instead, he wickered with gentle concern and approached Loki in the same manner he would a wild foal.

“This did not come about by our design.” Thor explained in soft tones. “It was our father’s plans for us. Odin did not tell me I would be wedding a stallion.” He gave a half smile. “Did Laufey not tell you?”

Loki backed away cautiously. “I-I wasn’t even told there would be a wedding.” He crossed his arms over his torso protectively. “I didn’t realize until they plaited my hair like a bride.”

Thor looked at the long black tresses, braided in the complicated pattern for one soon to be wedded. By tradition, the braids were done in such a way as to make them difficult to let loose. A good omen for the marriage was for the stallion and mare to appear the next morning, braids entirely tangled and disarrayed. Thor smiled, a genuinely glorious site. “It looks lovely.” He said and was very pleased at the blush. “Loki…I am sorry you were deceived. But it was not _my_ intention.” He explained and extended his large, heavy hands. Loki pulled away again, still obviously terrified of his reputation.

Ah but there was so much pride, so much ferocity in his eyes. Even scared and alone, he would not surrender without a fight. Thor felt a burn in his chest.

_Then I will not fight._

“Let us make a bargain.” He suggested. “We will return to the wedding feast and tell them that we merely needed some time alone, to know one another. You will undo your braid, and they will chuckle knowingly and everyone will call it a good marriage.” Thor bent down and picked up a small blue flower, one that grew scattered as a weed across the plains lands. “And you and I…we will do as we will. I will not lay one hand on you unless by your request. I will not mount you unless by your consent.”

Loki pawed the ground nervously, one hand to his lips. “You…you will not shame me in front of my people…if I do not rut with you now?”

“I would never.” Thor promised. “Loki, I mean you no harm. All the fighting between our people is over and done. I did what a warrior must in battle. As I am sure you did.”

“I am a shaman. We are too precious to enter the fighting.” He said, a little bit of his pride showing through.

“You will be equally appreciated among the Belgian tribe.” The blond warrior promised. “We have very few magically gifted among our people.”

Loki looked around. What choice did he have? Where else could he go? Laufey would beat him if he humiliated his father in front of their tribe. And he could not run away without risking being caught by another tribe, one not so kindly disposed. Or worse, become trapped by human slavers. “You…swear?” he came a bit closer. “You swear not to lay hands on me unless I permit it.”

“I swear by the stars and the waves of grass.” He gave a solemn oath.

Loki nodded, satisfied. “I am…I am frightened you would crush me.” He confessed openly. “They say the Belgian tribe mate like monsters, breeding with their mares until they are broke.”

Thor could not help but laugh. “Were that true, our mares would beat us to death with their hooves!” he nodded back to the distance, where the fires of the wedding still glowed. “Will you return with me?”

Loki nodded. “I will.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got some Frigga feels in this one folks. And some INSANE fluff.

The Belgians were a nomadic tribe, moving from territory to territory, maintain their borders. Of course the some of the Stallion Lord had a fine tent, and servants to make sure he was well tended to. Loki awoke on the curved support chaise, looking around to see who might be near.

Thor was not present. He had stayed long enough to ensure that the rest of the tribe thought he was taking his due liberties with his new mate, then slipped out to sleep under the stars. His absence had greatly pacified Loki, who none the less awoke every time the breeze made the tent part flap. He knickered as he stood, looking for a brush to take care of the tangles left over from his braid. Obviously the encampment was up and about. He could hear the noises of people milling about their day.

 _Should I go out?_ He moved a little towards the tent flap, lifting it to look outside.

“Good morning.”

The voice, though gentle, startled him so badly he gave a short snort and jumped backwards, eyes wide and cautious. A tall mare lifted the entry flap and strode in, a smile on her face.

“Good morning to you.” She repeated, her face soft and welcoming. “I am Frigga. Mother to your husband, Thor.”

Loki settled a little. Of course his mates mother would want to see him. He crossed an arm across his chest and gave a noise of proper welcome. He didn’t know how different their cultures were, but for the Friesian tribe this was considered polite. He was greatly comforted when she returned the greeting. She reached forward, arms open to him. “Come here. I want to see whom my son has married.” She took his face gently, inspecting him. “Very fine. Very lovely.” She commented. “And no small amount nervous to be alone among us.”

“Am I so obvious?” he retorted, a little miffed.

Frigga smiled. “I know the feeling, little Loki. I was born among the Andalusian tribe, by the shores of the great sea. I married Odin, Stallion Lord when I defeated him in single combat.”

Loki neighed respectfully. “Then you are Frigga of the Sands. You lead your tribe as matriarch.”

She nodded. “You know your history.” She put a hand to his shoulder. “Have you broke fast yet?” She lead him from the tent.

“I have not, my lady.”

“Then you shall do so with me.” She insisted and bought him with her into the encampment.

It took Loki only an instant to see why. The moment he made an appearance all eyes were upon him, Curious glances, interested faces. And some clearly furrowed in distrust. But by simple virtue of walking with him, Frigga had ensured that he would not be harassed. “If I may ask, where is Thor…my husband.”

The mare snapped her tail absently. “He is helping break the new stallions in the sparring ring.” She gestured off to where some rancorous cheers were going on. “The Belgians find that if their new warriors are not taught the meaning of defeat, they become too arrogant in their prowess. So they put them in the ring with a warrior who outstrips them.” She smiled mischievously. “Keeps them humble.”

Loki smiled and suddenly found himself grateful for her company.

“So, how long before you and my son actually consummate your marriage?”

Loki balked, face turning bright red. She had not said it so loud as for anyone to overhear. She had not intended it to insult of humiliate. Merely as a curious question. “I…I do not know…what you mean…”

Frigga gave a small laugh. “My son is well noted in all company as a fine bedmate. I do not know how Friesians speak of mating, but both the Belgian and Andalusian people do not consider it a subject of embarrassment. So when I speculate that your shared tent was rather quiet and peaceful on your wedding night, it is not out of a desire to make you feel ashamed.”

Loki wrung his hands. “I do not wish to insult your family.” He insisted.

“It is no insult. I understand entirely. Come. We have food waiting at the sparring ring. It is always something of a spectacle. I am sure Thor would be pleased to see you in attendance.”

***

The young Belgian was swift, and had a good push to him as he reared to kick Thor back. But thor was for more experienced and dodged the hoofs, moving under the young stallion and shoving into him with all his strength. The poor fellow went backward, twisting to avoid injury and land on his side. The crowd cheered as Thor did a quick canter around the ring, looking for his next competitor.

He pulled up short as he saw his mother and his spouse trot up to the ring. A little nervous at their appearance, he none the less trotted over to them. He could feel the pressure of everyone watching. They had all seen the braid and assumed what they were meant to assume. So of course they would expect some show of affection. Yet Thor had given his solemn vow not to lay a finger on Loki without consent.

He greeted his mother first, bowing formally before embracing her in a hug. Thor then turned to new mate. “I am…glad to see you about, Loki.” He trotted back and forth nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

The Friesian prince coughed gently and realized the looks of those around them. He leaned forward and pecked Thor briefly on the cheek. It was as if a spell had been broken. Everyone relaxed visibly and seemed to resume normal duties. Frigga sighed. “It isn’t the two of you their interested in dears.” She explained. “Even with the treaty, tensions are still high between our tribes. The both of you getting along goes a long way to easing the nerves of our people.” She placed a hand on each of them. “I hope you remember that and conduct yourselves thusly. Speaking of which…” She gave Thor a glare. “Don’t you think you should attend to your new husbands breakfast?”

“What? Yes of course!” He pulled back a bit. “What do you prefer, my…my mate?”

Loki tightened his grip on the cloak he’d brought. “I…I like fruits. Uhm…what do you prefer…husband?”

Frigga winced a little as if to silently say ‘you are both hopeless’.

Thor seemed cheered by the question and gently reached forward, offering his hand. “I can show you…if you like.”

Loki hesitated, then slipped his hand into his husbands.

***

He held up the ball and looked at it curiously. “What…is it?”

Thor chuckled. “It’s an apple oat ball.” He twisted it and there was a hard crunch as it split in two. Steam rose through the air and the smell of apples and cinnamon wafted about them. “See, we use honey, meal, oats and wheat and wrap a peeled apple with cinnamon up in it.”

Loki had to admit it looked amazing. He accepted the half offered to him and crunched down on it. It was perfectly. Sweet and crunchy on the outside with a soft, tart apple on the inside. “This is wonderful!” he exclaimed and ate the whole thing. Loki blushed prettily when he realized he had warm honey dripping on his fingers and chin. “F-forgive me. I was so nervous at the wedding I didn’t eat anything.”

Thor couldn’t help but smile as he watched the stallion suck the honey absently off his fingers. He did it without any intent of seduction or cuteness. But it was none the less endearing. He put his hand gently close to the side of Loki’s face. “May I?” he asked and waited for Loki to nod his acquiescence. He could not resist a light tease as he knelt close and licked the trail of sticky amber off Loki’s chin.

He had never seen a more beautifully bashful reaction.

“Did I go too far?” Thor asked kindly.

Loki pursed his lips. “You went far.” He said in a dour tone, but then smiled just a little. “But perhaps not too far.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness and fluff explosion.

“Magic is a part of the world.” Loki explained, the wind blowing his hair back as he conjured a bright green fire from his fingertips. “Humans have almost no control over it. But for some reason, it appears sporadically in the tribes.”

Thor watched with wonder and the flames dances in his palm. “Are you the only shaman of your people?” he question.

“My mother was one. And her mother before her. The ability seems to manifest in females.” Loki let the fire swim from his fingertips, letting it coil and flow harmlessly. It was quite charming to see the amazement in Thor’s eyes. “At least for my tribe.”

“In mine as well. Some stallions have limited control over it. My father does very well but even he will confess it took him decades of training to master it.” Thor reached out hesitantly, then looked at Loki to assure it was safe. Loki nodded and blushed when Thor bravely trusted him, pushing his hands to the fire and watching it slip over his skin easily. “We have a few shamans who have mastered the craft, but the only way males can truly hold the power is to be…” he suddenly turned bright red. “Oh.” He suddenly seemed to have realized something.

Loki seemed confused, than blushed equally red. “I see. The Belgian tribe has the same traditions.”

Thor pulled his hand reluctantly from the flame. “Are you…I know it is rude to ask. But is that why you did not wish to…”

“What? NO!” Loki shook his head adamantly. “I mean, it was something…a possibility…” The explanation was becoming awkward and Loki could see the concern in Thor’s eyes. He sighed. “When it became obvious that I was magically gifted, my mother was thrilled. My father was not so proud. In my tribe, if you are among the gifted, you must be given to the shamans to train. My mother managed to make a deal with them, that she would train me herself. But in exchange they…” he would not look Thor in the eyes as he said it. “In exchange I would have to be gelded before joining them. So that I might fully access my power and not be distracted by ‘other concerns’.” He shivered. “It never went that far though. I suppose that is one of the reasons my father agreed to marry me off to you. It mean losing a powerful resource, but at least I would be spared the pain.”

“So, you are whole then?” Thor smiled comfortingly when Loki confirmed with a bashful nod. “That is good. I do hope one day you will ask me to consummate our marriage. I would like for it to pleasure both of us.”

Loki turned away, but smiled a little. He leaned forward and took Thor’s cheek, leaving a small, lingering kiss on his lips. The young stallion lord had never looked more thrilled.

They had been officially wedded for nearly two months now. And each day was a little easier than the last. Thor had kept his word, and Loki had eased greatly in his company. It was often that they could be seen walking arm in arm throughout the summer encampment, and even the other Belgians were easing in Loki’s company.

Except for Sif.

She was cordial. Officially amiable and polite. But she addressed Loki for no longer than he absolutely had to and showed a far greater ease when he was not around. Loki had questioned Thor on it one day, and was not entirely surprised by the response. The two of them had been betrothed before the unexpected treaty. Sif was still a bit sore about it.

But there was little that could be done.

Frigga had been a most welcoming presence. Even more so when Loki had learned that she shared the gift of magic. Thor, though he was fascinated by it, held no gift for it. So it was good to know he could speak to her freely.

But on the whole, Thor was making everything a great deal easier for him.

The strong hands laid on his shoulder and deep blue eyes begged permission silently.

Loki granted it by leaning forward. He was quite nervous about their situation, but it did not stop the stallion from enjoying the sweet, rough texture of Thor’s stubble against his own flawlessly soft skin. The blond centaurs lips were warm and easy going, prying his own open just enough to casually push his tongue inside. Loki received it eagerly, feeling the heat rise on his chest. He made a small noise of eagerness when the broad, muscular arms encircled him and hard, bruising fingers splayed across his back in a possessive embrace. Loki felt a stirring in his body as Thor breathed heavily, obviously trying to control himself and keep his word.

The magic stallion pushed back a little and gave Thor a softer kiss on the cheek, helping sooth him. Thor gave a breathless chuckle and stroked Loki’s hair away from his face. He reached over to one of the flower bushes and, with trembling hands, plucked a bud and slid it into the thick black locks. “You do test the limits of my self-control.” He admitted weakly.

Loki bit his lower lip. “I do not mean to tease you so.” He promised. “But…I do…I do think that I like this.” He leaned forward. “I like being here with you. And I like that you have kept your word to me, even at the cost of some embarrassment.” Frigga was not the only person who had figured out the silence of Thor’s tent. It was barely more than a rumor at the moment. Foals and young stallions cracking jokes about things they did not understand. But it would not be long before rumors became trouble. And there was always the risk that Laufey, or worse, Odin, would discover this. Even among centaurs, a marriage was not truly considered official until it was consummated. “You have shown yourself to be of great quality, husband.” He whispered and slid his hands to Thor’s elbows. “And…I think…I think that I would ask you to…”

Thor’s eyes widened and he gripped Loki fiercely, shoving him down as the whistle of an arrow sang over their heads. The bushes rustle and a man, a human man dressed in hunting gears appeared. Thor rose up high, his stance aggressive as he pawed the ground. “You are in Belgian territory human.” He snorted, tail flicking about. “Unless you have a permit of transit, I would suggest you hunt your dinner elsewhere.”

“Oh I’m not after dinner, pretty beast.” The male smiled. “But I can buy a years worth of food for what you and your lovely friend will fetch in markets.”

Thor’s teeth grit tightly and his eyes flashed danger. “You are mistaken if you think to take us easily. I am the son of the Stallion Lord. And my companion is a prince in his own right. Even if you did manage to restrain us, our two tribes would take your city and grind it under our hooves.”

“Well see now, that’s the good thing about not having a home, per say. Don’t have to worry too much about what happens to it.” He raised the cross bow, aiming it at Thor’s chest. “Now you just settle down and…”

“What makes you think one pathetic human could take two fully grown stallions?” Loki spat, raising up to defend himself. He reared when a sound of laughter came from all around them. Two dozen, maybe more, seemed to come from no where, watching them from the trees, hiding in the brush. “Thor…” Loki whispered his warning.

“I see them love.” Thor said, not taking his eyes off the one who shot the arrow. He pulled back a little, trying to keep himself between Loki and any danger.

“Now don’t you two go giving us any troubles. Hate to ruin those pretty builds you got.” He grinned. “The big blond one ota fetch a high price for the field work.”

“What about the skinny brunette?” One of his fellows asked.

“Naw that ones a show pony. Wouldn’t last a day.” He looked Loki up and down. “Maybe we could sell him off to a rich man. You know, one of the ones with a taste for the weird.”

Loki fumed. “I am no humans plaything.” His hands began to flame and the humans balked off for a moment.

“A witch!” one of them exclaimed and readied his weapon.

“Don’t you dare! The magic ones are worth more!” the leader shouted. “Take them! Come on you cowards.”

Loki’s power screamed through the air, slashing into one of the men and slamming him back against a tree. He could hear the stallions roar of challenge as Thor reared back and his hooves crashed another attacker into the ground. Loki was no fighter, but he could hold his own. As they tried to get ropes and bridles about him he ducked and curved, using his magic to strike them away.

Thor on the other hand was battle forged and well in his element. The attackers did not stand a chance against him.

So when the last of the humans gave up and ran off, Loki turned to see his husbands hooves covered in blood, matting the hair on his legs and chest. He gripped his cloak and took several steps backwards and Thor turned to him, the rage of a fight still on his face.

“Are you hurt?” he said in hard tones.

“N-no.” Loki whispered and panicked as Thor reached for him. “No!” he jerked away, all the warnings coming back to him. _Didn’t he tell you? Didn’t father warn you of their nature? He’ll want to rut now! He’ll take you and it will hurt!_

“Loki? Loki do not be frightened of me.” Thor pleaded and went to hold him.

But preservation screamed in him and Loki shook his head, turning from Thor and running quickly away from him.

 _The blood! Oh gods the blood!_ All the horror stories came flooding into his mind. All the things they told him as he was made ready to be a bride.

_They mate as monsters mate._

_You have seen the wounds left on our people when they return from battle._

_Do not forget, Loki. The Belgians are responsible for the death of your mother._

Loki shook his head and tried to make himself be calm. _Thor is not like that! I have seen him be kind. He has been kind to me!_ He reared and neighed in frustration and began to cry, clutching at his mantle to console himself. He could remember when the warriors had found his mother’s body, bloodied and not fit to be seen. The guards had sworn the hoof marks to be Belgian. Too large and heavy pressed into her for anything else. He remembered the rage on Laufey’s face. His father had never been warm nor kind, but from that day forward he became capricious and volatile.

Warm arms pressed to him with gentle intention. “Loki…?”

He did not look up. He pressed his head to Thor’s strong chest and let himself weep. “I’m sorry. I…I should not have reacted so strangely.” A great weight seemed to lift off him as he was held and his black hair stroked as Thor made shushing sounds to comfort him. It did far more good than the blond prince could have realized. With blood still on his hooves and the smell of battle sweat on him, he could drop all berserker rage in an instantly merely to comfort someone he was beginning to care about a great deal. Loki laid a hand on his chest, comforted by the steady heartbeat he could feel.

“Loki.” Thor kissed the top of his head. “I know what you think of me. But I also know what I am. I am not some uncontrolled beast. I was born and raised a warrior. I cannot refuse to defend myself, or others.” He kicked some of the mud off his hooves.

The Friesian took a deep breath. “I know.” He nuzzled and nickered against Thor’s chest. “There is a stream near here is there not?” Thor nodded. “You should not go back to your people covered in dirt.” Loki gave a nervous smile. “Let us bathe.”


End file.
